


I Believe You

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Donovan Donati, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles isn't a vague little shit, and actually listens to Stiles, because I am still not over the breakup scene, it just wasn't right okay, mentioned Theo Raeken, so I decided to try and fix it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: "Scott, it was an accident!" Stiles finally yells because none of this makes sense. Scott's staring at him like he's a cold-blooded killer, but he's acting like he knows what happened. If that were true, surely he would understand. He has to understand. "It was self-defense!"





	I Believe You

"So, you had to kill him?"

There's still a tiny bit of hope left in Scott's voice that maybe this is all just a big understanding, but Stiles can tell by the look in his eyes - the way he's looking at him, that he knows it isn't. The disbelief, the disappointment, the shock.

It all just makes Stiles feel a thousand times worse about what happened. It's the way Scott's looking at him, like... like he's a murderer. Like he no longer sees his best friend, but just another one of the bad guys. 

There are so many things Stiles wants to say in that moment. He wants Scott to understand. He wants to tell him he had no choice. He even considers saying that Donovan was going to die anyway. But, of course, he doesn't say any of that. 

He just stares at Scott, eyebrows furrowing. "Scott, he was gonna kill my dad." He's desperate for him to understand. If he already knows the full story then surely he knows it was an accident. He didn't mean to kill him. 

"But the way it happened..." Scott pauses, clearly trying to find the right words. None of this is right. It was an accident, it's not like he went after the kid with the intention of killing him. "There's a point when it's not self-defense anymore!" 

"What are you even talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott!" 

He can tell just by Scott's eyes that he doesn't believe that. He doesn't believe him. 

"Scott, it was an accident!" Stiles finally yells because none of this makes sense. Scott's staring at him like he's a cold-blooded killer, but he's acting like he knows what happened. If that were true, surely he would understand. He has to understand. "It was self-defense!" 

"Stiles, what you did..." Scott actually looks away for a second, like just the thought makes him feel sick. "That isn't an accident. That's just... murder." 

"Murder?" Stiles repeats in disbelief. He knows that he killed Donovan. But it wasn't murder. It wasn't. "Scott, you have to know it was self-defense! It's not like I shoved that pole through him on purpose! It fell! He was trying to kill me, Scott - I didn't know what else to do. How the hell was I supposed to know it would go through him? I thought that - I thought that when I pulled the pin out, the poles would just knock him out or at least stun him long enough for me to get away." 

His eyes are stinging as he looks at Scott, either from the rain that's still pouring down around the two of them, from anger, or maybe even from tears that he refuses to shed.

He barely pays any attention to Scott's confusion as he says, "I didn't mean to kill him. You have to believe me, Scott. You just..." He shakes his head, his voice going quiet. "Just say you believe me. Please." 

"I don't-" Scott shakes his head, lips parted and eyebrows furrowing. "I don't understand. A pole fell through him? But Theo said..." His eyes drift down to the wrench gripped tightly in Stiles' hand as the rain slowly washes away the spots of dried blood.

Stiles follows his gaze and a second later the pieces are clicking into place. He looks back up at Scott.

"Theo? Theo was the one who told you about Donovan?" 

Scott just nods, glancing up at Stiles and swallowing. "He said that - that you were bashing Donovan's head in with the wrench. He said it barely even looked real."

"That's because it wasn't."

He should have seen this coming. He knew from the start that they couldn't trust Theo, but he let everyone else get inside his head, let himself believe that maybe they could. Maybe Theo wouldn't screw them over,  maybe he didn't have any ulterior motives. Clearly, Stiles should have trusted his instincts.

Scott's expression is the complete opposite of what it was at the start of this conversation. His shock and disappointment replaced with guilt and confusion. His eyes aren't judging Stiles like he's supposed to know better than this, instead, they're softer, apologetic while also searching for answers. 

"So... it really was self-defense?" Scott asks quietly, the guilt at ever having believed that it wasn't clear in his voice. 

"Of course it was, Scott." Stiles glances down at the wrench in his hand, watching as the rain washes away what little bits of blood remain. His fingers tighten around it. "I would never... I couldn't just attack someone and kill them like that. I just..." 

Scott nods slowly and for the first time in the entire time they've been standing here, he steps a little closer. "I know, Stiles. And I - I'm sorry that I ever believed Theo. Even for a second. I should have known that - that you would never do something like that. He just..." 

"Yeah," Stiles says, not needing Scott to finish his sentence as his eyes drift back to his face. "He's convincing, I know. He made me think that I could actually trust him. He even tried to tell me that... that you finding out about Donovan wouldn't mean I'd lose you." He gives a one-shouldered shrug as he chews the inside of his cheek. "I didn't believe him, of course. But now I know why he said it; he was planning on turning you against me all along anyway." 

"Well, it didn't work," Scott quickly says. He moves closer to Stiles, now standing in front of him as he shakes his head, eyes a little wide while Stiles just looks back at him. "I might have believed him at first but I don't anymore. We know he's lying. And he could never make me turn my back on you, Stiles. Never." 

Stiles sighs and lets his eyes fall closed for a few seconds, his mind suddenly exhausted from this entire conversation - more like this entire month. "Scott, it doesn't matter that Theo lied about how I killed Donovan. I still did. And I know how you feel about killing people; you've basically had the same rule since the day you became a werewolf." 

Scott shakes his head again as he says, "I don't care. As you said; it was self-defense. You didn't mean to kill Donovan, right? He was trying to kill you and so you defended yourself? It was an accident?" 

His eyes are searching Stiles' face for confirmation just one more time. Stiles takes a second then nods. 

"Then it's not your fault, Stiles. I know the difference between murder and self-defense. You didn't break any 'rules' that I have." He pauses. Then, his voice softer, quieter, he adds, "You're not going to lose me, Stiles. And especially not because of Theo and his - his twisted manipulation. I believe _you_. After everything we've been through, I believe you."

Stiles doesn't say anything. He just looks at Scott, wanting everything he's saying to be true but not knowing if he really believes it. He killed someone. How could he possibly not lose Scott over that? 

"I swear to you, Stiles," Scott says. "I'm not leaving you. Okay? So, let's put this aside for now, go in there and figure out what our next move is. Okay?" 

A brief moment of hesitation passes then Stiles is nodding. Scott smiles; it's small and definitely not as bright as it used to be but it's a little glimpse of something familiar to Stiles and right now, he'll take anything he can get. 

So, he attempts to return it and he doesn't protest when Scott moves his hand to the wrench and gently eases it out of his grip. He just watches as Scott eyes it for a second then places it on the hood of the jeep, before turning back to him and sucking in a breath. 

"Come on," he says, motioning his head in the direction of the back doors to the clinic. He places a hand on Stiles' back as he begins walking, gently pushing him along with him. 

Stiles would have said Scott did it because he knew he was worried about going into the clinic, where they'll inevitably have to face Theo, who most likely heard every word they said. But Stiles knows it's also because they both need this; to be able to feel each other, to know that they're both still right there with each other.

It's just something they do after they argue or one of them gets hurt. They just need to know that they aren't going anywhere. That they're still right by each other's side.

Stiles thinks he's never needed to be reminded of that more than he does right now, as he and Scott walk into the clinic and he prepares himself for what else Theo has planned. Because there's no way that was it. No, there's probably still a lot more to come. At least now, Stiles doesn't have to worry about losing Scott. He said he won't leave, and Stiles believes him.


End file.
